


Defiance

by MsSweetSerialKiller



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia, dark!stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSweetSerialKiller/pseuds/MsSweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's standing right in front of her now and her heart's pounding so fast she's sure he can hear it. {Void!Stiles Lydia}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

**Title:** Defiance  
 **Prompt:** Defiance  
 **Pairing:** Void!Stiles + Lydia

“He begs me you know, day in and day out. Not Lydia, please not her, not Lydia, I’m begging you, please.” He says taking a step towards her.

“I was thinking maybe I should, kill you that is, get it over and done with. The begging was endearing at first, especially since it was love like that, that landed you in this mess, but now its grow to become quite, you know, annoying. But a banshee, I can’t kill a banshee, its practically saying no to an all you can eat buffet, and you know me Lydia, I can never say no.”

He’s standing right in front of her now and her heart's pounding so fast she’s sure he can hear it. She makes a move to take a step back but her foot meets with an iron bar, like the rest of her when he takes a step forward thrusting her back into the gate. Frigorifically, his check brushes against hers as he pushes his face towards her ear. He breathes in her strawberry blonde hair and she can almost feel the smirk graces his lips when his body touches hers. 

“Give him back” she says in a small act of defiance.

“No can do Lydia.” He moves his hands towards her neck and starts caressing it, she desperately tries not to think of how much she wants it to be Stiles’ hand caressing her, to pull her head into his shoulder and tell her everything’s going to be alright because he loves her. It’s not Stiles though, no matter how much it looks like Stiles, it’s not him.

“What do you want?” She asks quietly, the defiance that became her moments ago seemed to cease to exist.

“I want, what I’ve always wanted Lydia, I want pain and strife and chaos. I want food and you should know by now, Lydia Martin, I’m insatiable.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on [Tumblr](http://mssweetserialkiller.tumblr.com/)  
> Be sure to follow me there!


End file.
